Old Feelings Die Hard
by CrimeStopper136
Summary: Hannah decides she made a mistake, too bad she's about 3 years too late. rather from Hannah's point of view but I'm B&B all the way. It's a bit gushy but still... and it's only a T because I'm a bit paranoid :) please be nice and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hannah decides that she may have made a mistake, too bad she's about 2 years too late

very 'from Hannah's perspective', but I'm B&B all the way

AN: Here goes, my first Bones fanfic, it's set between seasons 8&9 although Pelant didn't interfere and Brennan and Booth are happily engaged.

Chapter 1:

Hannah was walking down the street with her 2 duffel bags when she saw the familiar shop that marked Booth's apartment. All the memories of the pain she saw across his face when they parted ways, the pain she brought on herself at the same time came flooding into her mind. She hated the way things had ended but at the time she really wasn't the marrying kind, as she said. It just took her a while to figure out that it was fear holding her back, the fear of being hurt, but most of all, the fear of being happy. She shuffled up the stairs and knocked on the door she used to walk straight through only to be greeted by a dark haired woman wearing a wedding ring and the sound of children crying in the background. Hannah's heart sank,

"Can I help you?" asked the woman

"Oh, uh, no.. it doesn't matter, ...actually, is your husband in?"

"Oh let me guess, you're an old friend. Damn it, I knew he wasn't done sleeping around. BERT!"

Hannah was suddenly confused, then it clicked "Oh no, I'm sorry. I was looking for Seeley Booth; he used to live in this apartment"

"Oh, right, the FBI guy. Yeah, I have a forwarding address for his mail, I mean they moved ages ago and we still get their mail, boy, the post office sucks right? Just a sec" and with that, the woman disappeared into the apartment.

'moved? I suppose he couldn't live there forever' she thought to herself, although to be perfectly honest, in all the time she had been working up the nerve to come and see him, it never occurred to her that Booth might have moved. Wait! Did she say 'they'? It also occurred that he may have moved on, but not moved in with someone. This was all happening too fast.

The woman came back with the address and Hannah took it with a quick "Thank you and Goodbye" before leaving in a trace like state, just going through whether it was a good thing that he moved on or not. Sure, she had felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she realised that that woman hadn't settled down with booth, but maybe it would have been better to just face things straight away without having the chance to over think what she was going to say.

So, Hannah went back to her hotel to drop her stuff off and wash away the plane journey and the embarrassing evening, before going to Google earth to type in the address she had been given. The sheer sight of the traditional family home made her gasp, the elegant white front with a porch and lush green lawn; it was a proper family home, just what Booth had always wanted. Hannah felt a pang in her chest, she knew she should be happy for him but couldn't help wishing it was her who was living there with him.

After a while, she looked at the clock, it was only seven but the emotions of the day, aswell as the journey back had completely wiped her out. She laid back on the bed and allowed herself the luxury of letting the tears silently run down her face until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer...blah...blah...blah

I realise chapter 1 was pretty boring, sorry, it was sort of a build up, but then again, this one probably isn't very good either.

Chapter 2:

After reporting in Afghanistan for 2 months Hannah found that it was rather different back in DC even though she had moved around a bit before getting the overseas position, it was strange being back in a place that was familiar and not covered in dust.

For most of the day she just wandered around aimlessly, until Hannah decided that she had to take action, she needed to see if there was any hope of her and Seeley ever picking up where they left off, so, making her way to the J. Edgar Hoover building of the 'Federal Bureau of Investigation', and after ID checks and Permit collecting she got to Booth's office and as luck wasn't on her side lately, he wasn't there. 'Typical'. And while she had every intention of waiting there for him she started having second thoughts so Hannah decided that it would do her good to have some fresh air and if it came to it she would just go to his house later that evening.

At around 6 Hannah hadn't bumped into Booth at all, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Retrieving the address on the piece of paper from her pocket she hailed a cab and started making her way to the home of, as far as she was concerned 'the one that got away'. Pulling up outside the house proved it to be even more homely than it was in the pictures, maybe it was the warm glow emanating from the windows as the light faded from the streets of the cosy neighbourhood, or maybe she was just going crazy.

Walking up to the house she had every intention of knocking on the door and just saying what she had come to say, but as she neared the house, she found herself veering in the direction of the living room window, and before she knew it she was there, looking, possibly to find out what kind of family setting she would be interrupting, as if that made it better.

She found herself looking in on the man she once loved, and probably still did, and the woman she least expected to see, the one he had always loved. Even when he didn't want to admit it.

There was Booth sat on the sofa with Temperance by his side leaning into him with one hand on his chest, and his arm around her shoulder. They were gazing lovingly at a little girl playing on the floor, around 1 year old, she looked just like the best parts of both of them combined. Just as the light caught on something it caught her eye, the hand that was on Booth's chest was wearing the most beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring Hannah had ever seen.

And as Booth took his free hand and placed it under temperance's chin and they looked into each others eyes, temperance leaned in and gave Seeley a tentative kiss that seemed to display all the love they had for each other in that one moment, and Hannah realised that by going in and disturbing that idyllic family setting she would be doing more harm to them than she would be doing good for herself. And maybe, just maybe this was enough of a jolt to get her to move on with her own life.

After all, she's not the marrying kind.


End file.
